Kira hunt
by Majsan100
Summary: Rated T for Yaoi lol L and Light is trying to find Kira and trying to take care of there adoptive sun Near
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these carakters and they are OC in this story this is my first actually completed story the first one whas a failier don't complain on my spelling i live in Sweden lol

It whas cristmas day Near and Lawliet sat on the couch. Near wanted to open the presents and L wanted to eat the candy. Watari came in with the candy and the cake and served the three boys Light and L eat and listened to Watari.

- We have to solve the Kira case before new years eve. Watari said slowly.

L consentrated on the cake wile thinking.

- Who is suspected? Light asked Watari.

- We have Amane Misa, Kotetsu Izumo, Kagami Materu and Maki as those Who are suspected.

L ate his cake and looked so innocent.

- Light-kun? L slowly asked.

- Yes?

- Where's my sugar cubes my tea has no sugar!

Light goes to the kitchen and grabs a pakage of sugar kubes and gives them to L.

-here is your beloved sugar now back to the Kira case.

-Well i have a plan, We can set up cameras and bugs in there houses and see what they are doing, Watari continued.

Near, L and Light's adoptive sun (he is 10 years old) wanted to play so he grabbed a sugar kube an started to play. Light wrote down different plans to get Kira.

3 days later

Watari, L and Light were watching the tapes that the cameras showd.

Misa:

She sat in her bed talking to the air they couldnt hear her so they guessed that she sang.

Izumo:

He was playing video games with his friends and eating snacks.

Materu:

She was lying on her bed readig books.

Maki:

He wasn't home yet.

-se anything suspicius? L asked Light.

-nothing at all accept that Misa is talking to the air.

L and Light shifted so they could eat and sleep. Watari took over.

Please revew -may have been spelled wrong. Tell me what u think arigato sayonara...


	2. Bad news

I don't own these carakters the only thing i own is my phone that i write on XD

Capter 2

L and Light went to bed at ten o'klock. L fell asleep almost at once.

Light looked at L who looked so peaceful and innocent and...cute

Light started to think about the Kira case instead but his thoughts slipped to L everytime. Light left the bed to drink some water and clear his mind. Near slept and looked like an angel.

After drinking water Light could sleep.

The following day they had still no idea who Kira whas. L and Light sat at an café and ate (well L was eating cookies Light was drinking te)

After a minute Misa appeared and asked if she could sit next to Light.

L saw in her eyes that she was angry at L.

-Hellow here is Misa! She shouted.

Light and L continued talking about the Kira case.

-shouldn't you just give up you'll never find Kira he or she is to smart for you. Misa said to L.

- Misa... Light said slowly.

- yes?

- get away from me where leaving.

- already. Misa asked.

Light didn't answer.

- can i take the cookies with me? L asked.

- sure.

Misa stared at L in a hating way.

When L and Light came home they were welcomed by a happy Near.

L gave him a cookie.

- have you found anything suspiciouse? Light asked Watari.

- Yes Maki is still not home he has been missing for 20 hours now.

Light turned on the news on tv.

"On tv: A boy has been found dead name and age are still unknownd. A snow storm is expected next week, a whole family whas killed in a car accident. Thats all for today" Light turned off the TV and started to think. L went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Light sneaked up from behind and kissed L's cheek.

- what are you going to make for today?

- what about some steak?

Light smiled as an answer.

L loved Light's smile it was so warm and welcoming. Near was lying on the floor and solving a new puzzle that he got on christmas.

Don't worrie chapter 3 is coming soon maybe tomorrow please review tips for next chapter yes i actually spelled it right XD


	3. Missing piece

The only thing i own is the phone/computer that i'm writing on and the story lol...

Near discovered something very useful.

- there is missing a piece to solve the puzzle. He wispered.

Light heard it and thought "the boy"

- the boy is the missing part of the case if we know who that boy that has ben killed is we could almost get Kira. Unfortenually it took three days until they got to know who the dead boy was. Maki had gotten killed that means that there are three left of the fout suspected ones. Light looked at the videos that the cameras are recording at the same time. Misa was eating and reading her diery that always starts with "I love Light"

- uhhm Light-kun dinner is ready. L said behind him. Watari took over so that they didn't miss anything.

The following night it was Light's turn to ceep an eye on the screens. After twenty minutes Light feel asleep. L was laying in the bed trying to sleep but he couldn't so he went to find Light. L found Light asleep in the office.

- Light-kun. He said as he shooked him. Light woke up after one minute.

- what happened? Light asked.

- you fell asleep Light-kun. Light stared at the screens and saw something suspicious.

Next day:

Light thought about what happened in that night. It was new years eve but erly in the morning. L played with Near who had finished the puzzle. Light thought about what Misa sayd about never finding Kira. What makes her think that unless she is Kira. No I don't have enough evedence, Light thought. L sneaked up next to Light and kissed him on his mouth. L smiled like he always did. If Kira kills him i'll promice that kiras life shall be a living hell, Light thought again. Near took an apple and ate it.

- I love apples, Near said slowly.

Something on one screen catched Light's eye...

Sorry that this chapter is short during the week I will not release so often but i'll try my best please review thank you for reading. XD


End file.
